


Fan cover art for "Smile Like A Paper Cut"

by J_Baillier



Series: Smile Like A Paper Cut [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Case Fic, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving John, Injured Sherlock, John Loves Sherlock, John is definitely not okay, Johnlock Angst, M/M, Sad John, Sad Sherlock, Scotland Yard, Serial Killers, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock's Past, Sociopathy, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many serial killers are capable of leading outwardly normal lives, hiding in plain sight as husbands, wives, scout leaders, doctors, policemen, soldiers and employers.</p><p>What if Sherlock is one of them? And what if John discovers his secret?</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>This is a fan-made cover image by jilligan79</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan cover art for "Smile Like A Paper Cut"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile Like A Paper Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653597) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



For some reason, tumblr won't allow me to link straight to the photo, so here's a [link](http://jbaillier.tumblr.com/papercut). 

A huge thanks to jilligan79, who made this for the story, and allowed me to post it.

\---------

My own cover image for the story can be found [at the beginning of chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5653597).


End file.
